1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a positionable support arm or stand, and more particularly pertains to a multi-pivoted support arm system for arms or stands for viewing a flat panel display screen or operating a keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art positionable support arms have incorporated ball gimbals, simple knob operated pivot mounts, angular slots and control arms or spring devices which are adjusted to maintain position of a flat panel display screen while offering pivotable capabilities about a small number of pivot centers. Often the lack of a sufficient amount of pivots limited the positionable capabilities of the support arm and the panel display screen about a sufficient number of pivotal axis. Lack of friction control and dynamic lift capability makes adjustment of the flat panel display difficult and requires the use of two hands to accomplish an adjustment. Additionally, movement of the support arm and panel display screen payload in a downward direction against a friction pivot style joint generally was accomplished easily as the weight of the display screen acted in conjunction with gravitational forces and readily overcomes the frictional qualities of the friction pivot style joint. However, movement in an upward direction is not as easily and readily accomplished as the upward force required to raise the display screen had to overcome the friction of the friction style joint as well as the force of gravity. In addition, two handed adjustments add to the complexity of adjusting the display. Clearly what is needed is a positional panel display screen mounting system which is positionable over a multitude of axis, which can be repositioned without secondary controls, which incorporates an adjustable counterbalance or lifting system to provide "co-equal" movement force in either the upward or downward directions, and which incorporates frictional systems which can be used to establish pre-determined moving forces within OSHA guidelines and which provides a stable display for touch screen applications.